


Regret(A six letter word that I’ll never forget)

by forgetful_dortio



Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, I'll put a warning in the chapter notes if there is, Traitor!Tubbo, Tubbo is the traitor! Tubbo traitor pog, angst for the angst god am I right?, consistent upload schedule? What’s that lmao, possible mentions of blood and gore later on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:02:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28092120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forgetful_dortio/pseuds/forgetful_dortio
Summary: (Set in the L’Manberg revolution timeline)Tubbo is offered a deal: if he betrays L’Manberg and joins the SMP, Dream will try to end the war as quickly as possible. Dream gets another right hand man, Tubbo protects his family, and the bloodshed will stop. Right?If only it were that easy.(Title taken from the song “Regret” by Ian Has Opinions, it’s an amazing song about Eret’s betrayal and you should definitely check it out!)Link to the song: https://youtu.be/d_8TdLwKhyk
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), lol it’s just ANGST
Comments: 11
Kudos: 28





	1. 1

  
  
  
  


(Tubbo)

“Hello there.” a voice whispered.

Tubbo nearly shrieked at the sudden noise. It was well into the late hours of the night, and the sky shone dark and brilliant with stars littering the expanse.

It was his turn to patrol the borders of L’manberg, on the north side where the old oak forest stood. He quite liked the forest during the day, the trees provided perfect cover to rest and get away from the war and its troubles. 

At night, though, the branches seemed to loom over Tubbo in the threatening manner, their shadows could hide a crowd of people and he would be none the wiser. 

  
  
  
  


Well they just so happened to be hiding a certain man in a scarred porcelain mask. 

  
  
  
  


He dropped down from the branch he was perched on with precise accuracy and stood a few feet meters away from the child. His green hoodie easily blended into the shadows, the only way tubbo could tell a man was standing in front of him was the mask, a simple black smiley face plastered onto its front. 

Tubbo had always wondered if the face was meant to be friendly or intimidating. The only way you could ever truly tell his mood was the way Dream spoke, but even now his intentions were unclear. 

“ What do you want, Dream?” 

Tubbo tried to sound as intimidating as possible, but his voice cracked at the end, which caused Dream to let out a hearty wheeze.

“Don’t worry Tubbo, I just wanna talk”

  
  
  
  


(Dream)

Tubbo looked him over after he made his statement. He could tell the kid was scared and skeptical, but he wouldn’t leave at the promise of only words. That was their “motto” wasn’t it? Words over weapons, or some stupid saying like that. Personally, Dream thought that both were useful, even if one was much more effective than the other.

Humans were a finicky thing. Some wanted to talk it out. Some wanted to let it all burn to the ground. Some wanted to _be_ the reason it’s all burning to the ground. Tubbo seemed to be in the former group, a pacifist of sorts. He couldn't say the same for Tommy and the rest of L’Manberg.

So that’s why he’s here, confronting Tubbo late in the night. He needed an extra hand on his side in the war, and he knew Tubbo’s views on the fighting. If he could convince him that it would be beneficial for both sides that he join his side, the war would end quicker and he could tend to the other matters in his life. 

“Listen, tubbo. I know you don’t like fighting. You're a pacifist. I'm sure all of this bloodshed sickens you.”

Tubbos' change in posture told Dream he was right.

“So I have a proposition for you. I think we both know how L'Manberg is stretching itself thin. One day that's gonna break, and when it does people are going to hurt. They're going to hurt more than the usual respawn does. Think bloodshed and fire everywhere, that's something you and I both don't want.

“You are, in essence, the spirit of L’Manberg, Tubbo. Do you see how they lean on you so heavily? If you were to leave them, they'd almost immediately cease fire and end this whole war. No more bloodshed. No more fire. Your loved ones would be safe and no more expenses on either side.”

Dream could tell that the boy was considering it, he could smell the fear seeping off of him. 

Tubbo finally spoke up again. “What do you think I am, Dream? A traitor to the country I helped to build?” He spat in Dream’s direction. “Get lost if you think I’d ever do that!” 

  
  
  
  


(Tubbo)

He realized he messed up the moment he spat at Dream. The man’s posture stiffened, and he could see one of those gloved hands instinctively reaching for the axe concealed on his pant loop. 

But he stopped, and straightened himself out, looking at Tubbo again. 

“Tubbo, you don’t understand how much power you have over them. You don’t understand how much power _I have over you_. I’m telling you only once, to rethink this decision carefully.”

The masked man bent down and picked up a fallen twig from the ground, inspecting it without much care.

“Let’s think of it this way: this twig is your ‘nation’, and this forest”- he gestured around him with wide arms- “Is my beautiful SMP.”

“Your twig, it’s strong and healthy, right? It bends, it twists, it stands strong even after falling off of its tree. But it can’t stay like that forever. Sooner or later, your L’Manchildberg will go up in flames, and respawning will only bring about more suffering that you can imagine.” He lit the twig on fire, and the small world around him illuminated in a fiery glow.

The embers dropped down into the soil, black and charred. Dream stomped on the spot, mixing the dirt with the embers. 

“Your nation will rejoin mine in the end, whether there is bloodshed or not is up to you.” 

  
  


Dream extended his hand out towards Tubbo.

”Do we have a deal?” 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Tubbo hated this. He hated this so much, but the man had a point, didn’t he? He’s seen the gore first hand, he knows what could- no, what _would_ happen to his friends if he didn’t do something.

  
  
  


With only slight hesitation, Tubbo grasped Dream’s extended hand and shook it firmly.

  
Though Tubbo couldn’t see it, Dream smiled wickedly from under his mask.

  
  
  
  
  


_“Welcome to the Dream SMP, Tubbo.”_


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to my friend for motivating me to post it, she wouldn’t stop screaming at me so here we are! :))))
> 
> (help me she’s taken me hostage she’s forcing me to write more-)

The next day, the two parties met up at the center of their main battlefield. Today was Saturday, which was their truce day. Just after dawn, the two parties met up on their respective sides of the battlefield. 

The leaders, namly Dream and Wilbur, would meet in the center of the field. During this time they would discuss agreed battleplans, who was out sick and when they would rejoin the fight, general news, and anything of that sort. It was a time of peace, those few hours in the morning. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


(Tommy)

The first thing Tommy noticed coming up the hill to the field, bleary eyed as he was in the early morning, was that Tubbo was standing on Dream’s right side. He breathed a sigh of relief. Most of the crew(including himself) had barely slept that night, instead wondering where the boy was and why he didn’t return after his scheduled patrol time. 

_ He must have gotten lost last night, and Dream found him. _ He thought.

_ Usually if that happened they’d be held hostage, so why is Tubbo here of his own free will? _

“Hey Tubbo!” Tommy started running up to the group, but stopped a few meters away when Dream stepped out in front of Tubbo

“Oh Tubbo, thank goodness you’re alright! You gave us a bit of a scare last night.” Wilbur chuckled to the right of Tommy.

He noticed Tubbo whispering something into the masked man’s ear, then looked down with an unreadable expression on his face. Come to think of it, Tubbo hadn’t made eye contact with anyone, including Tommy himself, today. 

Before Tommy could question this further, Dream stepped forward and addressed Wilbur.

“General Wilbur Soot of L’Man(child)berg, it should come to your attention that last night, Mr. Tubbo Smith had switched sides in the war, and is now allied with the Dream SMP.”

  
  
  
  


_ Wait…..what?  _

  
  
  
  


“ From now on, He will report to the Dream SMP’s meetings, rest in our barracks, and will be seen as a member of our troupes.”

Tommy could see confusion bloom across Wilbur’s face, and he could feel it on his own too. 

_ That can’t be right…  _

Just last evening Tommy could recall joking and laughing with Tubbo about how stupid Dream’s little smiley face mask was.

Now, taking a closer look at Tubbo, he could see his fists clenching, something he did only when he was nervous. He also seemed to be almost hiding behind the masked man’s hoodie

Wilbur broke the silence “wait… what? This must be a misunderstanding! Right Tubbo?......... Tubbo?”

Everyone’s eyes fell onto the said boy, but he didn’t respond to the general’s question. He just kept clenching his fist

_ Squeeze, let go _

_ Squeeze, let go _

_ Squeeze, let go _

  
  
  


This time Tommy spoke up, his voice breaking slightly with his words

  
  
  
  


“Tubbo, Dream is lying right? You would never betray us!”

  
  
  


_ Squeeze, let go _

_ Squeeze, let go _

  
  
  
  
  


_ “ _ Tubbo, how could you?” Eret said, somewhere behind Tommy 

  
  
  


_ Squeeze, let go _

_ Squeeze, let go _

_ Squeeze, let- _

  
  
  
  


_ “ _ Why?” Wilbur said, his caring and concerned expression gone, now replaced with a cold unforgiving stare. Tubbo stopped fidgeting, seemingly frozen in place

He finally looked up from the ground and opened his mouth as if to say something, perhaps a witty remark or an insult? Tommy didn’t give him time to say anything though.

  
  


“Tubbo, Tubbo look at me. I mean this in the nicest way possible,” he paused, muling over his words for a brief minute.

_ This was his best friend! Why would he do something like this, betray something they've worked so hard to achieve? _

Tommy’s voice began to crack.

“But you fucked up.” 

And with that, Tommy turned on his heel and ran into the woods.   


Only Fundy, who was in the back of L’Manberg’s party, saw the small tears in his threatening to spill.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I had these two chapters sitting in my google docs for like, a month. So from now on, if the writing style changes that’s why 
> 
> Have a good day :)


End file.
